Supernova
by wildskysong
Summary: So he presses his lips to hers suddenly, capturing them in his own, tasting the sweet-spicy tang, his firm mouth melting into her soft one like ice in the sun. Written for LJ 1sentence contest, Murtagh/Nasuada. Enjoy! Rated M to be safe.


**Hey, peeps!! (hehe, that's fun too say) Well, I am working on Chapter Twenty of Eldunari, but this caught my eye the other day and I've been dying to try my hand. So, here is the 1sentance challenge from , and it's Murtagh/Nasuada!! Woot! One of my favorite pairings, actually. Hmm. Anyway enjoy!**

**Warning- Sex. Twice. **

**Dedicated to Arkillon Shadeslayer, who is now the Head of the Eldunari Special Task Force!! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, Nasuada, nor the amazingly sexy beast known to rabid fangirls as Murtagh. **

* * *

01 Comfort

He always thought her strong, unshakable, and utterly without the need for comfort, a hug or a hand holding her own, so when she comes to him one night as he talks with some men, distraught over the loss of Jormundor, he simply does not know how to act.

02 Kiss

So he presses his lips to hers suddenly, capturing them in his own, tasting the sweet-spicy tang,

03 Soft

his firm mouth melting into her soft one like ice in the sun, enjoying the warmth and feel, heat pulsing through his body, his fingers stroking her face.

04 Pain

And then she jerks away, surprised, and smacks him across the cheek, the crack resounding in the opened spaces of the campfire circle and stalks away, leaving his face tingling, a red palm print etched on his handsome features.

05 Potatoes

That night at dinner, she refuses to look at him and Eragon snorts into his potatoes, grinning like an idiot.

06 Rain

He finds her standing in the rain, water streaming down her bare arms, her eyes squeezed shut in pain, tears trickling down her face,

07 Chocolate

her chocolate brown skin darkened by the clouds and sorrow, muddy brown, but so _beautiful_ in the rain and he wraps his arms around her,

08 Happiness

desperate to turn those tears into a smile, to change that sorrow into happiness.

09 Telephone

"You can come talk to me when you're ready," he whispers, turning to go, his fingers releasing her cold, scarred, rain- drenched wrists.

10 Ears

"I know," she murmurs, her words music to his ears, sweet and soft, accepting of _something_, and strangely elated, he goes back to his tent and waits, patient.

11 Name

It is almost dawn by the time the rain stops and she comes, soaked to the skin, his name on her lips,

12 Sensual

her hands cradling his face, tracing a pattern, as she murmured sweet words that he murmured in return, she forgiving him for kissing her in front of the men and he forgiving her for the smack, their fingers twining together in a sensual dance

13 Death

that chases away the pain and fear, the old memories and scars, and a part of him, the part that lived in chains of magic and blood, bound to a cruel master, dies, finely burned away by her touches

14 Sex

and that night, for the first time, they join together, moving as one, writhing in sheer ecstasy, panting and moaning, sharing their love in the most intimate way possible, claiming one another, with kisses and sucks and moans of passion.

15 Touch

The next morning, he awakens to her fingers on his back, tracing even more patterns where her fingernails scraped the flesh, touching the scar tenderly, and he buries his face in her hair, letting his silence speak for him, and then they sleep some more, wrapped in each other.

16 Weakness

When the Varden marches on Dras Leona, he abandons his own wards in favor of protecting her, directing all his available energy into blocking the fire that tries to bite her, to hurt and kill her, because _damn_, he can't live without her now, and he knows it.

17 Tears

She disappears in the thick of battle, her presence vanishing, and terror erupts in his heart as he tears apart the crimson- clad glittering ranks of the Empire, Thorn bellowing under the weight of his agony, and he cries like a child, tears mingling with the blood on his face

18 Speed

as he flies forward with all the speed of an arrow, shouting her name, chasing the fools who dared to take her from him.

19 Wind

After searching endlessly, hopelessly, he screams into the wind, agony snatched from his throat, torn from his heart, and he howls at the gale,

20 Freedom

lamenting the loss of his love, his fingers clawing at the cold, unfeeling clouds, and then he realizes what has been done, and what must be done now, and he willingly flies to Uru' baen, ready to give up his freedom for hers.

21 Life

He watches her go free, from his master's side, riding away, stiff and angry, and knows, deep in his heart, that she has left his life, and he howls.

22 Jealousy

From Uru' baen's tallest spire he tries to scry her, but only hears her voice, laughing with another, a deep male sound, and something wild snarls in his chest, flexing iron fangs and claws

23 Hands

and his hands tremble with rage, itching to kill the source of the voice, to satisfy the monster in his chest.

24 Taste

His rage is so great that he can taste it on in his mouth, bitter and acrid, blood mixed with smoke mixed with fire mixed with bile.

25 Devotion

He hears her voice again and the sheer devotion in it nearly drives him insane, the jumbled words and sounds ringing in his head, betraying him, hurting, wounding, killing, as agony escapes from his lips.

26 Forever

"You promised me forever," he groans, his hand finding Zar' roc, drawing the crimson misery, slashing down, biting through wood and metal as promises break all around him,

27 Blood

bleeding away onto the stone floor of his prison, and somewhere he hears his master cackle, because pain is the best weapon, and betrayal hurts the worst.

28 Sickness

The rage steals over him, poisoning his blood, draining away his heart and life as he screams in torment, bursting from the tower, calling Thorn to him, racing towards Dras Leona, ready to spill blood, to stop the pain, to _end _it, and he sees her standing on the wall, and the sickness inside roars in triumph and then--

29 Melody

"Murtagh?"

30 Star

Her eyes sparkle like stars when she sees him and she laughs, joy infusing the air as she chants his name over and over again, the sweetest song he has ever heard.

31 Home

He falls from Thorn's back into her arms, trembling, asking her the question, the identity of the man he heard, shaking with relief when his fears are soothed and she promises that she never betrayed him, that she waited for him to come back home.

32 Confusion

At first he does not understand why he can't feel his master in his mind, but then he laughs, because he is home, and free,

33 Fear

and the fear is gone, because she will never, ever betray him, and he is _free_.

34 Lightning/Thunder

They kiss and the skies open, thunder pealing in time with their laughter and lightning illuminating their joyous tears.

35 Bonds

He does not need to speak, and neither does she, they simply touch and enjoy the bond that as been forged in fire and in rain, unbreakable.

36 Market

As they walk together through the market, back to her place as leader of the Varden, the mass of soldiers erupts into cheers, shouting their jubilation while they just smile quietly, hands intertwined.

37 Technology

"It's a wonder what you can do with magic," she says as she studies two charms Eragon has made that will keep them together, aware of each other all the time, "isn't it?"

38 Gift

Days later, he fingers the object in his pocket, nervous energy crackling in his body, and then he sees her and the words leap from his throat and his hand offers his gift.

39 Smile

"Will you marry me," he asks, and her face lights up with the smile he has longed to see.

40 Innocence

As he exchanges vows with her before his brother, he notices Eragon's sly grin and mentally wonders if the older Rider had a hand in all this.

41 Completion

He slides into her for the first time in months, marveling at how wonderfully tight she is, and then, before he loses himself in the throes of passion, contemplates how _complete_ he is, sheathed inside the woman he loves.

42 Clouds

He loves to cloud- gaze with her, lying beside her and pointing out odd shapes, because then she is innocent, and free of the burdens of war,

43 Sky

free to exist under the sky, perfect in every way, laughing at the Orik- shaped cloud that drifts overhead.

44 Heaven

Heaven is, he observes, watching her cradle their newborn daughter, both sleeping soundly, dark hair plastered to their foreheads as he tenderly strokes their faces.

45 Hell

Hell, she realizes, is giving birth, because hellfire, children are _big_, and his child would be the one to resist leaving the warmth of her mother's womb.

46 Sun

She belongs in the sun, this he knows, where the light can warm her dark skin and shine in her hair as she walks their two- year- old daughter around the camp, smiling, laughing all the while.

47 Moon

He is a moon- creature, she thinks, with his blue- gray eyes and star-bright smile, even though it is rare indeed, and he can eclipse the light of the sun when he holds his sleeping daughter, Thorn humming contentedly outside the tent, a lullaby in the moon.

48 Waves

They eventually settle by the sea, the war over, where he can take long flights over the rolling waters and she can sit on the beach, soothed by the endless pounding of the waves and his gentle kisses.

49 Hair

His favorite activity, even years later, is running his hands through her hair while she sleeps, even when hers has gone white and his is still brown.

50 Supernova

He stands by the sea, where his home once stood, Thorn at his side, looking out at the waves as he thinks on his long, long life, and smiles, his face withered with age, and remembers her, the star that went supernova, that set his heart alight with joy and love and all the passion in the world, and settles beside a cracked gravestone, content to wait for the remnants of that star to call him, and he can join her in the sky.

* * *

**Tada! Yay, 50 sentences of Murty/Nasuada! I hope that they do get together at some point, because they are so good together. The whole yin-yang thing, ya know. Well, this was oodles of fun to write, and damn, I can't wait for the next 1sentence challenge! Maybe and Eragon/Arya thingy, or a Brom/Selena...**

**Toodles! Review, by the way.**

**~WSS**


End file.
